


a plastic skirt and red lipstick

by freakoffmain (eckarius)



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Church Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, i just really like gender non-conforming cass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eckarius/pseuds/freakoffmain
Summary: tulip insists on dressing cass up one night, and he decides to surprise jesse.





	a plastic skirt and red lipstick

Ugh, PVC is a bloody nightmare. It shrieks and scrunches up around Cass’s arse as he tries to wander into the club. His stockings are already falling, starting to bunch up around his ankles. He saunters past clusters of people crowding the door, slipping through without much trouble. He slithers through the crowd, feeling arms and bodies running across his skin and clothing.

He throws himself against the bar, a large smirk on his face once the bartender approaches him. The bartender avoids looking at the smudged, blood-red lipstick caked on his mouth, or the haphazard blush piled on his cheeks. Maybe entrusting Tulip to do his makeup wasn’t a great idea, but she definitely enjoyed every second she spent slathering him in black glittery eyeshadow. By now his eyeshadow has creased, everything Tulip applied to his face is glistening with sweat, and kissing her hadn’t been good to his lipstick, either.

“Give me anythin’ aged ten years.” He flashes his teeth at the bartender, who simply rolls his eyes and pulls out a beer from the fridge beneath the bar. Cass’s expression switches from drunken, stumbling confidence to drunken, stumbling confusion. “Alright.”

Not like he’s complaining, though. He places a few dollar bills on the counter, previously crammed into the shallow pocket of his faux-fur coat, tipping back the bottle and chugging it back in a moment or two. He slams it down once he’s drained it dry.

This place isn’t Jesse’s scene, Cass hadn’t noticed it at first but now that he’s actually taking the time to look, he’s not sure Tulip gave him the right address. There’s pulsating music, some gaudy 80’s pop that Jesse definitely wouldn’t subject himself to. This is Cass’s scene, not the preacher’s. His scene would have been a quiet pub with cheap whisky and LED signs advertising cheap beer, devoid of men swishing around topless, shaking their arses clad in metallic booty shorts. Cass appreciates the view, Jesse is still too unacquainted with his sexuality to openly gawk at these guys.

Cass stumbles in his heels, rolling his ankle and quickly relocating it before he breaks it. He ran out of blood last night, and the nearest hospital is onto he and Tulip. He continues swaying and losing his train of thought each time someone gorgeous passes him by (which is practically every other moment, how did this bar attract so many beautiful people?), though he still searches for Jesse.

God, if he managed to find the bathrooms and had to ignore the crudely-carved glory holes. Cass pulls his skirt down, revealing yet more skin on his stomach. He passes a guy he faintly recognises.

Suddenly hands are on his hips and he realises he pulled it just too low.

“ _ Caaassidyyy, _ ” he slurs, going in to kiss Cass’s scruffy cheek. His lips fumble across his face, eventually finding their way to his mouth. “I thoughcha said you were done wiff the club scene.”

Cass pushes the guy off gently, shimmying his plastic tube back up his hips, now making his garter belts visible. “I’m meetin’ my boyfriend, yeh seen him? Tall hair, kinda angry-lookin’?”

The guy giggles, nodding in a bouncy way, like he can’t control his head. He brings Cass close again, running his hands up his chest to find his mesh shirt and Tulip’s loaned bra. “He wen’ outha back. Think he went ta smoke. Hey, you wanna dance?” He starts jerking Cass around with him, but is promptly stopped.

“Sorry, I really need to find him. I didn’t let my girlfriend put mascara on me for nothin’.” He pushes the guy away and passes through the rest of the crowd with unnatural ease.

When he finally finds an exit, he shoves it open with more force than necessary. Outside, couples making out, individuals smoking and texting an Uber. A,one the crowd, a spiky shock of hair lighting a cigarette behind a cupped hand. For a brief moment, Cass sees something sparkling on Jesse’s face, and quickly identifies it as sweat.

Cass approaches slowly, trying to play it cool and casual. Sure, he’d love to run up to Jesse and hop into his arms, kissing him with fervour, but he’d rather avoid Jesse chucking him onto the ground and kicking him until he recognised the crumpled heap as Cass.

“Luv, yeh got a cigarette?” He leans on the brick wall beside Jesse, keeping his distance.

Jesse holds out his pack of Pilgrims (funny, preacher), allowing Cass to take one. “Need a light?”

“I do,” Cass speaks around the cigarette hanging on his lip.

Jesse hands Cass his lighter, quickly igniting it and holding it out to him. When he takes it from Cass, he snakes his hand up Jesse’s arm. “Thanks, pardre.”

The ruse didn’t last long. The second Cass looks over, he sees Jesse analysing him. He’s squinting in the dark, then he holds up the lighter, illuminating Cass’s face. “You got beat up?”

“No,” he purrs, leaning in closer. One arm slithers over Jesse’s shoulder, the other over his chest. “Tulip put makeup on me.”

Jesse’s eyes widen when he finally understands, and his face quickly settles into a grin. “I think your lipstick smudged.” He’s leaning in even closer, trying his hand at flirtation. He runs one finger along Cass’s lip line, removing the offending smears from his face with uncharacteristic delicacy. His thumb rests on Cass’s lip, teasing him. He’ll be fucked if he gets hard, more appropriately, if he isn’t already.

“That was fast.” He chuckles, probably feeling Cass’s cock prodding into his thigh.

Cass kisses him, probably smudging red all over his beard. Jesse’s hands travel down to Cass’s arse, grabbing him firmly. “Are you wearing a plastic bag?” He finally gets a good look at what Cass is wearing, almost immediately recognizing Tulip’s bra and faux-fur coat.

“Don’t yeh like it?” He giggles back, cupping Jesse’s cheeks.

Jesse hesitates, though it’s not angry or confused. More akin to him being unable to produce words to describe how goofy Cass looks. “Your legs look great with those sock things.”

Cass throws his head back and laughs, pulling on Jesse’s blazer. Their lips are unceremoniously mashed together.

“Let’s fuck in one of them bathroom stalls.” His lips clash against Jesse’s face, unsure where to land.

Jesse shakes his head. “Nah, I got a better idea.”

Before Cass can grope Jesse, he’s pulling the crossdressing Irish junkie down the street. Cass hasn’t been to this part of New Orleans, he’d be damned if he could navigate the city at night, on top of that.

“Where are yeh takin’ me, Custer?” Cass stumbles behind him, Jesse more than excited to bring Cass to wherever they’re going. He grins at Cass once they traverse a crosswalk, ending up at a humble-looking church for this part of town.

Cass stares at it with no real idea what to say. Though, he can always manage something. “Yeh gonna make me resent for my sinful ways? Pardre, I was expectin’ a blowjob in an alleyway.”

Jesse’s eyebrow crawls up his forehead and he shakes his head. “C’mon, it’s unlocked.”

This has to be some kind of joke. There’s no way Jesse is goin to fuck him in a church. He did consider it back in Annville, that night they got drunk in the pews. Cass thought to drop off his seat and onto his knees, have the preacher fuck his mouth until he was choking on cum. But alas, Jesse was too drunk for it to be consensual.

Now, however, he’s in the right mind to raw Cass until the sun comes up. He removes the coat, holding it in front of him as they make their way into the church. “New Orleans First Baptist,” not quite as punchy as some of the more extreme churches he’s seen here, but it makes him hope that means there’s a tub they can fuck each other senselessly in.

“How’dyeh think they feel about havin’ a gay bar down the road?” He laughs gently. Once they’re both inside, Jesse locks the door behind them.

Cass’s chunky heels click against the church’s hardwood floor. He twirls as they walk up the aisle, anticipating what’s coming next.

Jesse wanders like he’s been here dozens of times before, admiring the padded pews and the slots built onto the back of each bench, all containing a Holy Book with a blue cover and gold detailing. He plucks one out of the nook, judging its weight in his hand by smacking it gently on his palm. Cass feels a surge moving straight down to his cock.

“Hurt me,” he whispers, echoing in the empty air. When Jesse turns back to him, Cass is smirking.

Jesse sets the book back in its slot, approaching him with a flicker in his eyes. Cass drops the coat and Jesse meets him, shoving him down onto the pew directly behind them. When he does, a loud thump echoes, followed by hysterical cackling.

“Yeh’ve given me a concussion, Jess.” He pulls Jesse on top of him, arching one leg and letting the other fall off the pew so Jesse can lie between his thighs. His skirt rides up enough to show the lacy panties Cass has on underneath the squeaking plastic skirt.

“Shh.” Jesse presses a finger to Cass’s lips. “You’re only allowed to call me ‘Preacher Custer’ from now on.”

Cass loves the look on Jesse’s face, like he’s halfway to an orgasm already. “And I’m a poor, misguided little boy, selling meself on the street to afford me drug habit. Oh,  _ save me, _ Preacher Custer.”

Jesse chuckles, kissing Cass’s neck. Cass wraps his arms around Jesse, moaning low in his throat. He’ll find Cass’s weak spot in no time, milk every last moan and gasp and “oh  _ feck,  _ take me now yeh fecking tease!”

Cass raises his leg, his toes curling in his stockings. His fists ball in Jesse’s blazer as he waits for him to find the spot. Tulip knows it, Jesse’s got to know it by now, too.

His tongue drags across Cass’s neck, rolling across his Adam’s apple and down to the spot between his collarbones. So close. He follows the tendon in Cass’s neck up to his jawline, then across to his jugular.  _ So  _ close, he’s on fire.

“What kind of lost souls pick up a little slut like you?” Jesse’s voice vibrates against his his neck, now he’s circling around the spot with his tongue.  _ What a cocktease,  _ Cass practically screams in his head.

“First, it was me Daddy’s friends. I sat on their laps and bounced until they were happy.” Cass sighs, nearly cutting himself off. “Then I bummed rides offa truck drivers. Sometimes we’d slip off into a bathroom and they’d plow their cocks into me. I lost me virginity to a trucker named Gary.”

Jesse hums, pleases with Cass’s story, and flicks his tongue against the spot. A mostly-healed scar over his jugular, the bite that turned him. Cass throws his head back, sighing. “ _ Feck _ yes, preacher.”

Jesse exhales, rolling his tongue over the scar slowly, nearly making Cass cry out.

“Tell me again how they fuck you.” Jesse moves down Cass’s long body, down to the plastic skirt that’s trying its best to contain Cass’s stiff cock. He unzips it entirely, freeing his erect prick with ease. It’s nearly escaped the panties, and it’s likely on the verge of dripping precum.

Cass moans, trying to compose himself at least for the beginning of the story. “They push me skirt up, and the grind against me arse at first. I beg them to stick it in, but they have to put the condom on first.”

Jesse kisses the insides of Cass’s thighs, making him gasp. “Keep going, you fucking  _ whore _ . I can’t save you if you don’t confess every last detail.”

He breathes in, deep, and continues.

“I finger meself to keep them entertained. Then they stick one of their fingers in, they’re so big I can’t help myself but cum a little.” Cass’s fingers slip into Jesse’s hair, tugging it gently. The preacher moans, but it’s nothing compared to the noises Cass is making.

“ _ Feck, _ ” Cass moans, Jesse’s fingertips are rubbing his cock through his panties. “They grab me hips after they stick a few fingers in. They push their cocks in, and— _ Jaysis! _ —they start pulling and pushing, and thrusting. They’re fast, hopped up on truck stop meds and meth.  _ God, _ sex feels great on meth.”

During his story, Cass felt Jesse’s tongue flit around the head of his cock, and he refrains from stammering while Jesse deep throats him.

“ _ Ah, _ ” Cass sighs, rolling his hips and tightening his grip on Jesse’s hair. This gets a groan from Jesse, higher than the last, and lingering for longer. Cass’s hand is practically tangled in Jesse’s pomade, so firm he can’t move them from their current positions.

Cass twitches and groans, exhaling to calm himself down. He watches Jesse’s head bob up and down on his cock, and he wants nothing more than to bring the preacher up to his level and kiss him in the sloppiest way possible, to taste himself in Jesse’s mouth.

However, Jesse stops sucking his cock only a few seconds later, looking up at him with red-tinted eyes.

He sits up, cupping Jesse’s cheek. “Pardre, are yeh alright?”

Jesse nods, smiling. “I’ve got a bad gag reflex.  _ Now, _ how do you plan to repent for your sins?” He pushes Cass’s hand down from his face, resting it on his own erection.

Cass smirks, trying to push his heels off so he doesn’t hurt Jesse when he clasps his legs around him. He kicks one off without a hitch, but the other sticks halfway on his heel, leaving him to awkwardly kick it against the pew until the strap around his ankle breaks, letting it fall to the floor with a dull clatter.

Finally, he wraps one leg over Jesse, looping it over his calf. Jesse grins as he’s unbuttoning his trousers, a very devilish look, indeed. He’s sitting on his knees on the bench, already having kicked his shoes off at some point that Cass hadn’t noticed. While Jesse strips down, Cass decides to remove his own clothes, as well. He starts by taking off the mesh shirt and trying to unhook the bra gently so he doesn’t have to buy Tulip a new bra, but he’s quickly assisted by Jesse.

Cass sits up, unbuttoning Jesse’s shirt and whipping his white collar onto the ground, kissing his bare skin once his shirt has been shrugged off. He kisses Jesse’s neck, unsure how long he can stand it before he’s trying to taste his blood. Underneath his skin, he can feel blood pulsing, he can hear it even better. This is torture, but he’s also never felt more aroused.

When he looks back up at Jesse, he’s jerking himself off, his cock slick with lube. Cass grabs his hand, removing it from his dick and leaning over in the most comfortable way he can, running his tongue up and down the underside of Jesse’s shaft. He’s able to take the entirety of his length in his mouth, a testament to his time spent pleasing men, for one reason or another.

Jesse sits back in the pew, breathing harder than Cass has ever heard from him. He laughs, and Cass feels proud. Jesse moans again, and Cass pulls back, licking the inside of his mouth. “Flavoured lube, huh?”

Before Cass can continue, Jesse has his fingers at Cass’s entrance, and he’s moaning loudly, almost crying for Jesse to go faster, slap him, something. Cass digs his nails into the midpoint between Jesse’s thighs and his arse.

Jesse can read that Cass isn’t satisfied with just this, so he slips his cock into Cass slowly, getting that yelling he hoped for.

“Holy shite,  _ keep going, _ ” Cass whimpers, the leg he has draped over Jesse arching and relaxing, unsure what to do. “Feck me harder Jesse!”

He smacks Cass’s arse cheek with an open palm, he makes a noise like he’s melting into a puddle. “What did I say earlier, you dirty fucking whore?”

“Preacher Custer, feck me until I can’t stand straight.” Cass grins up at Jesse, grabbing his face and kissing him roughly, biting his bottom lip and forcing both of their mouths open. It’s all so dirty and messy and rough,  _ exactly _ what Cass had been looking for.

Jesse keeps squeezing Cass’s arse, hitting it every so often, reveling in the sound of the smacks echoing throughout the room. He drives his cock in deeper with each thrust, Cass is practically squealing. “Yeah, right there,” he groans, Jesse’s so close to his prostate. He bucks his hips, it’s an awkward motion to watch but it feels fucking amazing, and the head of his cock is nearly hitting Cass’s prostate.

Cass bucks his hips too, in hopes that’ll close the gap between more thrusting and groaning so loudly it’ll make him mute in the morning and one of the most well-deserved orgasms of his life.

“I’m so fucking close,” Jesse leans into Cass’s neck, kissing the spot once again. Cass wails, falling back and thrusting his hips up against Jesse’s stomach. He squeezes his eyes shut as he cums, and he grabs the pews, his nails dragging along the wood.

“Oh god, yer so fecking good.” He falls against the pew, and Jesse jerks himself off, still fucking Cass until he finally cums.

Jesse falls on top of Cass, smiling down at him, his eyelids heavy. He kisses Cass lazily, who cups the back of Jesse’s head. He sighs, stretching out his tired limbs.

“Was that your first time in a church?” Jesse murmurs against Cass’s lips, his back rising and falling deeply as he regains his composure.

Cass laughs gently, his hand running down Jesse’s back, feeling the sweat cooling on his skin. He even smells delicious right now, though the lube could be contributing to that. He quite liked the strawberry.

“No, of course not. It was probably me best time in a church, though.” He rubs a circle into Jesse’s back, kissing his neck. God, if he could he’d bite him, get just a little drink. He has to taste amazing, there’s no way he couldn’t.

While Cass wants to hold Jesse in his arms and fall asleep, he doesn’t have anything to keep the sun out in the morning, and the church probably has some service that’ll be cancelled at the mere sight of two naked men curled up together, one of them dressed up in women’s clothing. Or they’ll just have the police called on them, get arrested, and have to get Tulip to bail them out.

“Jess,  _ Jess, _ we have to go, luv.” He shakes Jesse’s shoulder, noticing him nearly falling asleep. “C’mon.”

Jesse falls onto the floor between the pews, only waking up the second he has a naked Cass standing over him, pulling his clothes back on. “What’s the rush? We can sleep a while. Tulip doesn’t expect us back till three am.”

Cass has his underwear back on when Jesse stands up, pulling his skirt back on. “Jaysis, hope Tulip doesn’t mind her shoes getting ruined.” Cass kicks the discarded heels with his toe.

Jesse shrugs, pulling his clothes back on. “She’ll understand.”

Cass and Jesse leave with their arms flung over their shoulders, stumbling side-by-side back to Denis’s apartment. If they left behind anything, they didn’t notice it. That nonchalance would get them in the news had they fucked up that majorly, but Cass has sweaty clothing to take off, and Jesse has makeup to wash off of multiple places on his body.

**Author's Note:**

> they would have fucked in a confession booth but i got sidetracked.


End file.
